dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 63
Memory Bubble (記憶の泡, Kioku no awa) is the 63rd chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary The story starts with Kaiman, walking in the desert streets of Hole, ending in the Hungry Bug, where Nikaido is preparing some Gyozas. The lizard man is welcomed in the store, his friend is happy to see him once again, and he only replies that whoever he was, it doesn't matter, and its better to not remember it neither. Nikaido quickly puts him to work, which makes Kaiman eager to do it, and even his friend ask for a drink, promptly the room becomes dark, and completely alone, Kaiman tries to go where Nikaido is, with no answer. Suddenly her voice is hear, asking why. The lizard man looks at his hand, holding a knife stained in blood, and remembering his last lucid moment beneath the Devil Church, he was the one who staved Nikaido. A corpse is lying in the dark room, when he tries to grab it, to his horror, the severe head of his friend is in his hands. The whole city starts to crumble and a figure never seen before appears in another building, a person, or rather, a body, with nothing from the end of the arms, no shoulders, neck or head, walks across the dark city and cross other corpses with no heads, standing in his way. The nameless man ends in a strange, yet familiar room, where nine open coffins filled with refuse water are scattered across the floor, eight intact, one broken. The headless figure goes trough a hole in the room filled with bones and rotten flesh, the path ends inside a mouth, a human mouth, and suddenly a body comes from another coffin, breaking it, a full healed Kaiman with his human head, appears. The two of them sits and have a tea, Kaiman (or who we believe is Kaiman) talks to the headless body in front of him telling his horrible dream, where he killed somebody important to him, and how this is not the first time it happened. The beheaded man only replies with "splish splosh" sounds, yet Kaiman comprehends him, he asked his name, while he tries to remembers it, a memory of Dokuga appears, holing a bag, telling somebody to hurry up and go. The headless man talks about somebody, who stayed where they are for far too long, and lost himself, Kaiman cannot understand what is he talking about, and suddenly a memory of Risu appears too, Kaiman tries to stop him, to stop Risu from talk, shouting him to not do it, and a man with Crosses in his eyes appears in his memory too, holding the severed head of Risu. Curse and Nikaido appears at the end, with a whisper calling "manipulate time", Kaiman only pleads to die like this, and the headless man replies with a simple "splosh". The chapter ends showing all of this was not a dream, but rather, the inner world inside Kaiman's mind, in the real world, the man that Asu's saved, wakes up. Characters * Kaiman * Nikaido * Aikawa * ?* Trivia * The mysterious headless man introduced in this chapter, in order to have a proper name in future chapters, will be named "The Splosh Spirit"*. Category:Chapters